l4d mutation: The Witch's new play thing
by Edward the skull
Summary: Rex thought it would be another cake walk evacuation. Instead his entire squad dies and he is left in fates hand while he runs through the ruin of the city
1. Rex's troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the valve charecters or concepts and whatnot. All I own is my OCs(owncreations**

**This is my first story so please give it fair judgement please but any constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Be advised this is a violent and gorey fanfic which should not be veiwed by those easily offended or grossed out.**

**Chapter ****1:**** The world anew**

Corporal Rex Fenix was part of a detachment force from the United nations used to rescue uninfected civillians from dead zones plagued by the newly found "green flu". Halo jumps were the means of entry and any form of sea vehicle or air transport were the only way out. Unless you went to the American/Canadian border, but now his mission just got a whole lot tougher.

"Evac point is overrun sir, they've breached the defences. They're within the complex. What should we do sir?" I shouted as I radioed Commander Greene.

"Keep fighting, the boat is but 2 minutes out." Commander Greene replied.

"Copy that sir, Rex out. Give me a headcount soldiers, soundoff." I said over the team comms.

"Only 8 of us are in fighting condition sir, 4 injured critically, another 3 are dead and 5 more are MIA sir." Replied one of my soldiers.

"You take the wounded back a few checkpoints and link up with command and stay, we'll cover you." I shouted while mowing down infected on the .50cal machine gun.

"Umm... Sir our wounded just died and have also blown their brains out." The trooper replied.

"Shit, quickly blow the heads off of the rest or they'll stand up and stab us in the back." I said worried.

"What are you talking aboarghh." That was all that could come out of the soldier's mouth before he was taken into the darkness by a long and leathery rope.

"Man down! Sir has evac arrived yet, we are getting decimated out here." I yelled over the radio.

"Corporal, i'm telling you this with the heaviest feeling of regret. We used your squad as a bait for the infected so we could escape. May your soul be at rest when they get you." He radioed, without the slightest sound of sympathy.

"When the UN finds out they hang you at the gallows you bastard. And if they don't I'll fucken end you myself." I shouted back in fury.

~Comm link terminated~

~Establish new link?~

"Agh fuck it. Alpha squad evacuation is over and we have been betrayed we need to run... Alpha?" I inquired.

Everything was empty there was nothing but bodies upon bodies and all that was alive was the odd zombie. Rex then grabbed his rifle and helmet then started running down the alleyway out of the complex.

Author's note: I'm pretty happy with this as it is and where it's going. Next one will be more interesting hopefully.


	2. Around every corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Valve concepts or characters excepts for OCs.**

**Take note that not everything written in these texts are canon or true, its fanfiction for a reason**

**Chapter 2: Around every corner**

As Rex was running down the alleyway he noticed a huge, thick red metal door. His instinctive thoughts on the situation was that he was in dire shape and need of rest. He'd spent the day mowing down infected just to be left for dead by his own people, as he was jogging to the door he heard the ear deafening screach of a hunter that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Just as I was bout to hang my feet up and call it a night." I said under my breath.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty come out and play nice with me." I say trying to taunt it.

As he says that it jumps off the roof landing in the direct sights of Rex's modified AR-15 chambered in a 50.beuwulf. Rex was taken back by its bravery or foolishness.

He decided to walk backwards towards the door slowly waiting for it to pounce.

"What's the matter little fella superhero landing bust your knees on impact, how about we do this Australian style go knives only, I know you ain't got a knife but you got a set of mini blades on each hand." I said trying to adapt to the close quarters of the alleyway. I reached for my Kukri but when I did something fierce did something to cause an explosion a block away diverting the hunter's attention enough to make him forget about me.

"Guess he had other plans for tonight. Lets barricade this place up and oh shit." I was stopped mid sentence by the worst of any survivors fears, a Witch. She was sitting in a corner covering her ears.

What Rex didn't know was that she was very well aware of his presence and had plans for him.

"What do you seek from my home human." Her voice echoed as she stood up and looked into my eyes with her crisom red.

"I was going to seek refuge here since I've been ditched but since you're already occupying it I'll leave for ya." I said trying to avoid losing a limb.

"You go now you'll be torn limb from limb by hunters and smokers alike, it's best that you stay here. Anyway its not like i'm going to bite you, shit bad joke sorry." She said voicing thought and making bad a joke that was bad in taste.

"Ok I see that I am now stuck here, now if you don't mind me i'm going to clean my armour, weapons and then sleep." I said trying to calm myself from the fact that there is a Witch in the room.

"You can do that as long as you don't aim them at me." She said in the calmest of voices?

"Why would I shoot, in the briefings and documents I've read about you and your varient of S.I. you're incredily strong and durable, but you are an anomaly so I see you as valuable for all I know you could hold the components for a cure or you could make some sorta... Zed hierarchy like a hive or something. But what do I know I ain't nothing but a fucking expendable meat shield for missions." I said.

"What do you mean by meat shield for missions?" She questioned inquisitively.

"I was evacuating civillians to pier 45 where I thought everyone including my squad who was guarding the main complex would get a ride out to safety. I was told to hold the area for 15 minutes until evac arrived. I kept radioing in to check in and after I lost a man to a smoker dragging him away I demanded that we got an update, then he told us we were nothing but a distraction for them to escape, when I heard that I lost my control and told him he is a dead man and if he isn't brought to justice, I'll kill him myself and then left till now since my whole squad got decimated." I said holding back rage while looking at the picture of my old squad.

"I'm sorry to hear that you were abandoned by your own team." She said with actual sympathy, it was the nicest thing I heard since the time I had friends.

"And i'm sorry that you couldn't get evacuated, you would have had a chance at a new beginning." I replied trying to show that I cared.

"I'm going to sleep here if thats ok." pointing to the couch.

"Me casa is su casa or something like that I don't know what that saying is, sweet dreams soldier boy." she replied grinning slightly.

Author's note: That was the best I could think of with half my brain throbbing painfully.


	3. Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Valve concepts or characters excepts for OCs.

Take note that not everything written in these texts are canon or true, its fanfiction for a reason**.**

In this chapter there will be different POVs.

**Chapter 3: They can smell us, They can hear us!**

I was awoken to the sound of gunshots just down the alley, it was a band of survivors that were being descimated by the seemlessly never ending hordes. As I was about to step out and help them the Witch walked infront of me and put one finger above her mouth and then pointed at the roofs signalling me to be quiet and watch.

As I watched the roof with anticipation I finally saw what she was warning me about, there were a pack of hunters stalking the survivors like they did to me. I trained my gun on the head of the "alpha" in my guess. I was about to pull the trigger when the Witch gently lowered my gun and shook her head then pointed at the last two survivors. That moment in time was when I felt like I had failed my mission. When I looked back to the roof they were already on the remaining two ripping them to shreds leaving nothing but bits in their way.

As they were eating I decided to turn away and just sleep through the night and get some more rest, as I moved away from the door I heard something bang on the door, it was the hunter from earlier. He was standing there with a wolfish grin that was covered in blood. He started inhaling at the area around the door trying to find our scent, while desperately scratching at the air where we once were. After doing that for five whole minutes he lost his smile and to our confusion he started to leave. Once he was completely gone I asked the Witch whispering.

"What the fuck was that about, I could have gotten a few of them, I could have saved those people." I said with anger growing in my voice.

She sat there with her clawed hand holding up her head as she was visibly trying to hold back tears and said.

"The reason I kept you from firing at the hunters or saving the humans was for many reasons, the hunters would have starved you out, they can hear us and they can smell us and the humans would shoot at me for being different or kill you for trying to defend me." She said while crying.

I understood where she was coming from but all I have to blame is myself for failing in my mission. So I decided to do what I was told never to do. I dropped to my knees and hugged the Witch. As I did I could feel her cold skin even under my armour plating but that wasn't the only thing I felt, I felt her hug back and then cry into my shoulder. As she cried I could feel her cold breath grow ever closer to my neck making me worry and say.

"What are you doing." I said trying to resist her strong grip on me.

She started crying into my neck and then said in a shaken tone.

"I'm sorry."

As she said that she bit into my neck making me grunt in pain, making me grind my teeth and clench my fists. Through her bite I managed to get out few words.

"What... the... fuck are... you doing?"

As I said that I collapsed and passed out.

**The Witch's POV**.

As I finished biting into Rex's shoulder I left him on the couch that he woke up on earlier with a piece of cloth around his neck to try and halt the bleeding. I moved his body over so I could lay next to him and use his warmth.

It was perfect until one thing snapped me back to reality, the lingering smell and taste of his blood, he was gonna be pissed when he awoke.

I need to get my barings on what I've done and what will happen. Hopefully he forgives me for taking a chunk of his neck, it was all to stop him from making an even bigger mess than what I've done.

For the love of whatever gods there are please let this human live. It's too warm to die.

Author's note: I have no idea where the fuck I went with this end part, tbh I was kinda bored.


End file.
